


For auld lang syne

by Corona_2407



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Love, New Year's Eve, after war, dance, dramione - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_2407/pseuds/Corona_2407
Summary: Hermine und Draco treffen sich einmal im Jahr. Um genau zu sein am Silvesterabend, und jedes Jahr tanzen sie zusammen. Dieses Jahr wird es jedoch etwas anders sein.





	For auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Wie immer nichts meins, alles JKR – auf dass wir ihr mit unseren FF’s für immer huldigen und dankbar sind. :)
> 
> Selbstverständlich freue ich mich über alle Leser, aber besonders über die, die sich im Anschluss kurz melden. Alles klar soweit? Gut, dann kann‘s losgehen. Viel Spaß!
> 
> Wenn ihr mögt, hört euch nebenher folgendes Lied an:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPnhaGWBnys&start_radio=1&list=RDwPnhaGWBnys

Die kristallenen Weingläser wiesen keinen einzigen Fingerabdruck auf und auch sonst war alles einfach perfekt. Das Licht der unzähligen Kerzen brach sich in den großen Kristallvasen und warf bunte, tanzende Lichtflecke auf die blütenweißen Tischdecken, auf denen die Bouquets aus dunkelviolettem Drachenwurz einen angenehmen Kontrast auf den festlich gedeckten Tischen bildeten. Das vergoldete Besteck war vermutlich von vielen kleinen, fleißigen Hauselfen stundenlang poliert worden, denn wenn man den Löffel auf die richtige Seite drehte, brauchte man keinen Spiegel mehr, um sein Makeup zu kontrollieren. Etwas, was Hermine am heutigen Abend sehr entgegenkam, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Schnee rieselte in kleinen, weichen Flocken unnachgiebig von der verzauberten Decke herab und obwohl dieser nicht schmolz, hatte sie vorsorglich einen Schutzzauber auf ihre Frisur gelegt, wegen welcher sie eine halbe Ewigkeit im Badezimmer verbracht hatte. 

Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Ausschnitt herum und kontrollierte zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal, ob noch alles an Ort und Stelle war. Sie war angespannt. Wie jedes Mal am Silvesterball in Hogwarts. Auch dieses Jahr bildete hier keine Ausnahme. Es war das sechste Jahr nach dem Krieg und Professor McGonagall wurde nicht müde, zu jedem Jahreswechsel ein großes Fest zu dessen Gedenken zu veranstalten um die zu ehren, die gekämpft hatten, diejenigen, die gefallen waren und all die, die angepackt hatten um Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen, so dass es – wie am heutigen Abend – wieder in seinem gewohnten Glanz erstrahlen konnte. Und wie es strahlte! Die große Halle war kaum mehr als solche zu erkennen. Die Wände waren mit überdimensionalen Brokatbannern dekoriert, die sämtliche Namen derer trugen, die im Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten. 

Große, niemals schmelzende Eisskulpturen standen in jeder Ecke der Halle und wenn Hermine sich richtig erinnerte, sah es noch prunkvoller aus als im vergangenen Jahr und erinnerte sie stark an ihren Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr. Nur, dass heute keine Schüler anwesend waren. Die Große Halle war für diesen einen Abend im Jahr seither Sperrgebiet für die restlichen Schlossbewohner und der Gedanke an all die Kinder, die vermutlich ihre eigenen Partys in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen feierten, ließ Hermine in Erinnerungen schwelgen. So viel hatte sich verändert, seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten und eine süße Wehmut schlich sich Jahr für Jahr in ihr Herz, wenn sie die große Halle betrat und an die alten Zeiten zurückerinnert wurde. Auch dieses Mal hatte sie ihre Eltern enttäuschen müssen, die Silvester gerne mit ihrer Tochter verbringen hatten wollen und sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie morgen ihren obligatorischen Wiedergutmachungsbesuch bei ihnen abhalten musste. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich diesen Abend heute entgehen lassen. 

„Hermine“, vernahm sie die leise Stimme hinter ihr und sofort wandte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu deren Besitzer um. 

„Harry! Endlich…“, entkam es ihr erleichtert und ihr bester Freund grinste ihr wissend entgegen. Sie war aber ja auch selbst schuld, dass sie schon viel zu früh hier gewesen war und damit eine der Ersten, die die Halle betreten hatten. Es war doch jedes Mal das Gleiche. Die Aufregung hatte sie einfach nicht länger zu Hause gehalten und so war sie schon vor Stunden angereist und hatte die Zeit genutzt, um eine Tasse Tee mit Hagrid zu trinken. Wie jedes Jahr. 

„Wo ist Ginny?“, wollte Hermine wissen und sah sich zu allen Seiten um. Sie konnte ihre Freundin jedoch nirgends ausfindig machen. 

„Die sucht einen Parkplatz.“ Mit diesen Worten schaffte Harry es, sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen und sie musste zweimal blinzeln, ehe er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und in Lachen ausbrach. 

„Harry Potter, hör auf mich zu verarschen! Fast hättest du mich drangekriegt, ich wollte schon fragen, seit wann Ginny Auto fährt“, lachte sie nun mit ihm, während Harry sich neben ihr an dem großen, runden Tisch niederließ. 

„Ähm, also… Ginny geht es nicht so gut heute. Sie lässt sich entschuldigen und ich soll liebe Grüße ausrichten“, druckste Harry herum und Hermine kniff fragend die Augen zusammen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Was hat sie denn?“ Irgendetwas in seinem Blick lies sie aufmerksam werden und kurz beschlich sie Sorge um ihre Freundin. 

„Ja! Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung“, winkte Harry ab und knibbelte auffällig nervös an seiner Krawatte herum, die farblich ganz wunderbar zu den Blumen auf dem Tisch passte. Ob er das wohl gewusst hatte? Doch sie konnte ihn nicht danach fragen, denn er sprach auch sogleich schon weiter. „Ich soll es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, Ginny hat es mir verboten, weil sie es selbst machen wollte, aber sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich vor dir nichts geheim halten kann, also… falls du ihr vielleicht sagen könntest, dass es mir rausgerutscht ist, als ich schon betrunken war? Das wäre sehr nett“, meinte er und für einen kurzen Moment blitzte der Schalk in seinen Augen und erinnerte Hermine an den Harry aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, der bereit für jegliche Schandtaten gewesen war, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Was hatten sie nicht alles zusammen durchgemacht! 

„Raus mit der Sprache“, forderte Hermine ihn auf. Sie hatte eine Vorahnung, doch natürlich wollte sie diese von ihrem besten Freund bestätigt bekommen. 

„Ginny ist schwanger“, lies er dann auch sofort die Bombe platzen und Hermine stieß einen spitzen, freudigen Schrei aus, während sie ihn in eine Umarmung zog und Küsse auf seiner Wange verteilte. 

„Das ist ja wundervoll, oh ich freue mich so für euch!“, überschlug sich ihre Stimme. „Ihr bekommt ein Baby! Das ist fantastisch!“ 

„Genaugenommen bekommen sie zwei Babys. Zwillinge liegen bei uns in der Familie.“ Ron war soeben angekommen und klopfte Harry nun zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter, um sich daraufhin herunter zu beugen und Hermine zu umarmen. 

„Zwillinge?“, hauchte Hermine erstaunt und lies nun von Harry ab. Das waren nun wirklich Neuigkeiten, die sie erst einmal verdauen musste. Glücklicher Weise kam gerade in diesem Moment ein Kellner vorbei und brachte Champagnergläser voller Goldlackwasser an ihren Tisch. „Darauf müssen wir anstoßen!“

Nach und nach füllte sich die große Halle und nahezu jeder Platz an den einzelnen Tischen war zwischenzeitlich belegt. Ginnys Platz war nach wie vor frei, doch Luna, die mit Neville kurz nach Ron aufgetaucht war, hatte gemeint, dass das sehr praktisch sei. Jeder am Tisch hatte vermutet, dass sie wieder irgendwas von unsichtbaren Zauberwesen erzählen würde, die es überhaupt nicht gab, die aber sicher den freien Platz gut gebrauchen könnten. Doch dann hatte Luna sie alle überrascht und ihre eigene Handtasche darauf geworfen, was für großes Gelächter gesorgt hatte. 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und die Neuigkeiten von Harrys und Ginnys Zwillingen sorgten bald für reichlich Diskussionsthema. Ron bangte, denn er war der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Freundin nun ebenfalls irgendwann Zwillinge bekommen würde, woraufhin Hermine ihn beruhigte und ihm erklärte, dass laut der Genetik die Veranlagung hier bei der Frau lag und demnach von Molly an Ginny weitergegeben wurde. Die Chance, dass er und Claire, die er vor zwei Jahren über gemeinsame Freunde von Bill und Fleur kennengelernt hatte und die aktuell noch in Frankreich studierte, einmal Zwillinge bekommen würden, war demnach mehr als nur gering. 

Bald schon wurde von Minerva McGonagall wie in jedem Jahr das Festessen eröffnet und während die Gespräche weitestgehend verstummten, da alle damit beschäftigt waren das opulente Mahl in sich hinein zu schaufeln, kehrte bei Hermine die Nervosität zurück. Beinahe hatten die Neuigkeiten sie gut genug abgelenkt, doch jetzt, wo sie sich wieder mit ihren eigenen Gedanken befassen konnte, war sie schlagartig wieder so aufgeregt wie noch zuvor. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Blick wie zufällig über die Tische gleiten, doch sie konnte ihn noch nirgends ausfindig machen. War er vielleicht gar nicht gekommen? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, denn bisher war er noch jedes Jahr aufgetaucht. Vielleicht war der Silvesterball für ihn nicht so wichtig wie für sie selbst? Wobei, das glaubte sie nicht. Dazu war das hier viel zu… ja, was genau? Verrückt traf es wohl am ehesten. Es war verrückt, dass sie sich auf diesen Abend nur aus einem einzigen Grund so sehr freute und dieser hatte blondes Haar, ein überhebliches Grinsen und trug den Namen Draco Malfoy. 

„Malfoy noch nicht gesichtet, was?“, flüsterte ihr Harry entgegen und vor Schreck hätte sie beinahe ihre Gabel fallen lassen. 

„Entschuldigung?“

„Ach Hermine, mir brauchst du nichts vormachen. Ich habe Augen im Kopf, weißt du? Und mir ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass du jedes Jahr für eine lange Zeit mit Malfoy tanzt und das nicht etwa aus Pflichtgefühl der alten Zeiten willen. Du freust dich da das ganze Jahr darauf, hab‘ ich Recht?“, zog er sie auf und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Hermines Wangen. Harry hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und dabei hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass ihre standarisierte Antwort die da „einfach so“ lautete, ausgereicht hätte, wann immer einer ihrer Freunde gefragt hatte, warum sie an den Silvesterabenden so viel Zeit mit dem ihr ehemals verhassten Slytherin auf der Tanzfläche verbrachte. Jahr für Jahr. Es war beinahe paradox, denn sie selbst kannte eigentlich auch keine richtige Antwort darauf. Sie erinnerte sich an das erste Jahr zurück und an ihren ersten Tanz mit Malfoy. Sie hatten nebeneinander an der Bar gestanden und der blonde Slytherin hatte geschmunzelt und sie verhöhnt, weil sie mutterseelenalleine auf ihrem Barhocker gesessen und den anderen beim Tanzen zugesehen hatte. Ein Wort hatte das andere ergeben, sie hatte damit gekontert, dass ja offensichtlich auch niemand mit ihm würde tanzen wollen und ehe sie es sich versehen konnte, hatte sie den schönsten aller Walzer mit Draco Malfoy aufs Parkett gelegt. Seitdem waren ihre gemeinsamen Tänze eine Art Ritual geworden und es verging kein Silvesterball, an dem sie nicht miteinander tanzten. 

Und jedes Jahr wurden die Tänze länger, die Abende gefühlt kürzer und ihre Vorfreude auf diesen Tag größer. 

Harry funkelte sie immer noch belustigt an und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst.“ Mit diesen Worten spießte sie ein Stück Brokkoli etwas zu energisch auf ihre Gabel und schob es sich resolut in den Mund, um nicht mehr mit Harry reden zu müssen. Was natürlich nicht funktionierte. 

„Ach ja? Was denk ich denn, wie es ist?“

Hermine seufzte. „Ich… keine Ahnung. Ja, wir tanzen jedes Jahr miteinander und unterhalten uns ein wenig. Ist das verboten?“, versuchte sie es nun mit einem gereizten Unterton, doch das hatte nur zur Folge, dass auch Ron, der neben Harry saß, nun in das Gespräch mit einstieg.

„Wenn du misch fragsch, Mine, dann schteht er auf disch“, war dessen Einwurf mit vollem Mund und Harry gab ihm sogleich einen kurzen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Die Jungs wussten ganz genau, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn einer mit vollem Mund sprach, doch im Moment störte sie das wenig, denn viel eher fiel ihr beinahe ihr Messer aus der Hand auf Rons Worte hin. 

„Wie bitte?“

Ron kaute nun ordentlich und spülte seinen überdimensionierten Bissen mit einem Schluck Wein hinunter. „Ach komm schon, als ob es nicht offensichtlich ist. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie er dich in den letzten zwei, drei Jahren angeschaut hat? Mich wundert es ja, dass er dich nicht schon lange um ein Date gebeten hat. Also… nicht, dass es mich stört, immerhin reden wir hier von Schleimbeutel Malfoy, aber… ach du weißt schon“, machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und hätte dabei beinahe Harry seine Gabel in den Oberarm gerammt. 

Hermine wusste ehrlich nicht, was sie im Moment darauf erwidern sollte, so perplex war sie über Rons Worte. Das konnte er schlicht und ergreifend nicht ernst meinen! Natürlich war ihr selbst aufgefallen, dass sie über die Jahre hin immer vertrauter mit Malfoy geworden war, doch das beschränkte sich tatsächlich lediglich auf diesen einen speziellen Tag im Jahr und hatte im Grunde auch überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten, denn es war geradezu lächerlich, da etwas hineinzuinterpretieren, was gar nicht da war. Sie hatte keinerlei sonstige Berührungspunkte mit Malfoy, sie sah ihn auch unter dem Jahr überhaupt nicht. Hermine wusste, dass er in das Unternehmen seines Vaters eingestiegen war und die wenigen Male, die sie ihn im Ministerium auf dem Flur von Weiten gesehen hatte, als er dort gewesen war, um irgendwelche Beamtengänge zu erledigen, konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. 

Dennoch … vielleicht musste sie sich tatsächlich eingestehen, dass da irgendetwas war, zwischen ihr und Draco Malfoy. Etwas, was sie selbst nicht zur Gänze verstand und etwas, wovor sie selbst eine gehörige Portion Respekt hatte. Auch, wenn sie das ganze Jahr kaum einen Gedanken an den blonden Slytherin verschwendete, oder sich dies zumindest selbst glaubhaft einredete, so änderte sich dies schlagartig, sobald der Dezember anbrach und sie sich Gedanken darum machte, was sie wohl anziehen sollte. Und der obligatorische Shoppingausflug nach London, um ein neues Kleid zu besorgen, war auch nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Dieses Jahr hatte sie sich selbst nur mit Müh und Not davon abhalten können, die Tage bis zum Silvesterabend auf dem Kalender abzuhaken. Sie seufzte. 

„Ron, ich denke du siehst Gespenster. Das ist vollkommener Blödsinn.“ 

Der Rothaarige schnaubte belustigt und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab auch mal auf dich gestanden Hermine, ich weiß, wie sowas aussieht.“  
Harry, der gerade dabei war sein Glas zu leeren, verschluckte sich vor Lachen an seinem Wein und Ron musste ihm daraufhin auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er nicht dem Erstickungstod erlag. 

„Ich glaube, ihr zwei solltet weniger trinken. Anscheinend steigt euch der Elfenwein in den Kopf.“ Damit beendete sie das Thema resolut und begann eine Unterhaltung mit Neville, der ihr gegenübersaß und nur zu gerne von seinen neusten Erkenntnissen über irgendwelche Heilwirkungen einer noch nicht zur Gänze erforschten Pflanze erzählte, auch, wenn sie ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Sie sah nicht die wissenden Blicke, die sich ihre besten Freunde auf ihre Worte hin zuwarfen. 

Der Abend war bereits weiter fortgeschritten und je öfter Hermine – ungewollt - auf die Uhr sah, umso genervter wurde sie von sich selbst. Zwischenzeitlich konnte sie sich nichts mehr vormachen, denn sie war enttäuscht, dass Malfoy nicht auftauchte. Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass er am heutigen Abend nicht da war und diese Erkenntnis rief ein komisches Gefühl in ihrem Magen hervor. Vielleicht war dieses auch dem Feuerwhisky geschuldet, den sie vor wenigen Minuten aus Frust in sich hineingeschüttet hatte und das, obwohl sie dem Zeug eigentlich noch nie etwas hatte abgewinnen können. So genau wusste sie es nicht. Was sie aber wusste, war, dass sie nicht weiterhin an der Bar sitzen würde und den anderen beim Tanzen zusehen wollte. Harry und Ron waren auch nirgends aufzufinden, vermutlich standen die beiden wieder einmal mit Dean und Seamus in irgendeiner Ecke herum und redeten über Quidditch. Darauf konnte sie allerdings auch getrost verzichten. Am besten wäre es wohl, sie würde einfach gehen und den Jahreswechsel mit einem Buch in ihrem Bett verbringen. 

Für einen kurzen Moment ärgerte sie sich sogar darüber, dass sie ihre kurze Affäre mit Brad aus der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen nicht weiterverfolgt hatte. Bradley Harris. Eigentlich wäre er nicht die schlechteste Wahl gewesen, wenn es um einen potentiellen Partner ging. Das Problem mit Brad war jedoch, dass er zu perfekt gewesen war. Er war höflich, interessiert und zuvorkommend gewesen, hatte zur richtigen Zeit die richtigen Komplimente gemacht und sah darüber hinaus auch noch wirklich gut aus. Schlicht – er war für Hermine zu langweilig gewesen. Das Feuer, dass sie erwartet hatte, war nicht aufgekommen und langsam fragte sie sich wirklich, ob nicht sie selbst das Problem war. Jede sich auch nur im Entferntesten anbahnende Beziehung hatte sie selbst im Keim erstickt, weil es einfach nicht das Wahre gewesen war. Und hier saß sie nun und ärgerte sich, dass nicht mal auf Draco Malfoy mehr Verlass war. Eine Konstante in ihrem Alltag, an der sie über die letzten Jahre Gefallen gefunden hatte. 

Energisch lies sie sich von ihrem Barhocker gleiten und beschloss noch in diesem Moment, dass der Abend für sie nun ein vorzeitiges Ende gefunden hatte. Sie konnte auch Harry oder Ron nirgends ausmachen und entschied daher, sich einfach heimlich davon zu stehlen. Wenn sie sich beeilen würde, dann wäre sie noch vor Mitternacht zu Hause und musste nicht auch noch jedem hier in dieser Halle ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen. Zielstrebig bahnte sie sich den Weg durch die tanzenden Menschen, vorbei an Hagrid, der ihr im Vorbeilaufen mit einem gigantischen Krug voller Met in seiner Hand zuprostete und geradewegs auf die große Flügeltüre der großen Halle zu. Sie hatte es beinahe geschafft, ungesehen hinaus zu gelangen, da wurde sie von jemandem am Arm gefasst und aufgehalten. 

„Sag bloß, du schleichst dich heimlich von der Party, Granger. Du bist nicht Aschenputtel, weißt du?“ 

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und stolperte in ihrer Brust, als sie sich umdrehte und in Draco Malfoys süffisant grinsendes Gesicht blickte. Es war, als hätte sie plötzlich vergessen, wie man sich artikulierte, denn kein Wort wollte aus ihrem Mund kommen, während sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen. Er war hier. Er war tatsächlich doch noch aufgetaucht! Malfoy lies ihren Arm wieder frei und betrachtete sie stumm, so dass sie sich zusammenriss, um nun doch etwas zu sagen. 

„Sag bloß, du bist doch noch gekommen, kurz vor Mitternacht? Und woher kennst DU Aschenputtel? Das ist ein Muggelmärchen.“ Sein leises Lachen löste ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken aus und instinktiv verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper. 

„Ich war noch damit beschäftigt eine Wette zu gewinnen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert. Darum bin ich jetzt hier“, antwortete er kryptisch, ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten. Hermine blinzelte und wusste sich keinen Reim auf seine Worte zu machen. Generell wusste sie sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen, warum sie sich nicht einfach umdrehen konnte um ihren Plan, die Party tatsächlich vor Mitternacht zu verlassen, in die Tat umzusetzen. Stattdessen stand sie hier und sog den Anblick von Malfoy in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm. Ein recht stummer Schwamm, zugegeben. 

Er sah irgendwie anders aus, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Haare waren länger als noch im letzten Jahr, doch das war nicht das Einzige, was verändert wirkte. Sie kam nicht direkt darauf, doch als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, wurde es ihr schlagartig klar. Er lächelte. Richtig. Ein Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte. Dieser Anblick war so ungewohnt, dass sie für einen Moment den Atem anhielt und sich am liebsten selbst gezwickt hätte, um zu prüfen, ob sie nicht gerade träumte. 

„Was ist, Granger? Hast du es eilig, oder hast du noch Zeit für einen Tanz vor Mitternacht, ehe die Kürbiskutsche vorfährt?“ Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr seine Hand entgegen und Hermine verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht auch nur eine Sekunde zögerte, ehe sie ihre kleine Hand in seine legte und sich zurück zur Tanzfläche führen lies. Sie war eine Idiotin, weil sie sich ganz offensichtlich freute, dass er hier war. Weil ihr Körper von jetzt auf gleich unter Strom stand, nur weil seine Hand ihre eigene umschloss und weil sie, blöd wie sie nun mal war, wahrscheinlich nie wieder würde sprechen können, da sich ein seltsamer Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Malfoy sagte ebenfalls nichts mehr und schweigend begannen sie, sich zur Musik zu bewegen, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken schickte kleine, elektrisierende Blitze ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und Hermine erwischte sich dabei, wie sie tief einatmete, um seinen unverkennbaren Geruch tief zu inhalieren. Das hier war auf der einen Seite so vertraut und auf der anderen so seltsam. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue. 

Erst nachdem die Hälfte des Liedes bereits vorbei war, beschloss sie, ihn nun doch etwas zu fragen.

„Von was für einer Wette hast du vorher gesprochen?“, räusperte sie sich und fing seinen belustigten Blick auf. Irgendetwas stimmte heute nicht. Diese ganze Situation war so anders als in den vergangenen Jahren. Sonst verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit damit, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen oder, der guten alten Zeiten willen, die Freunde des anderen zu beleidigen. Doch heute kam nicht die kleinste Spitze gegen sie oder Harry und Ron. Normalerweise ließ Malfoy sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen, gegen Harry zu schießen, doch aktuell war er auffällig zurückhaltend, was dies betraf. 

„Blaise meinte, ich schaffe es nicht, den Ball heute sausen zu lassen. Ich wollte ihm beweisen, dass mir diese Veranstaltung am Arsch vorbei geht“, zuckte er mit den Schultern, eher er eine kleine Drehung mit Hermine vollführte, so dass sie nun ihren Blick auf die kleine Gruppe ehemaliger Slytherins, bestehend aus Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson am Rande der Tanzfläche lenken konnte, die sich allesamt köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. 

„Aber…“, setzte Hermine erneut an und stockte kurz. „…ich verstehe nicht…“

„Oh, ich glaube schon, dass du es verstehst“, unterbrach er sie bestimmt und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, bei dem Hermine ganz schwummrig wurde. Er sprach jedoch nicht weiter und setzte den Tanz fort, als sei nichts gewesen. Doch Hermine ließ nicht locker. 

„Also ist dir der Ball doch wichtig?“ 

„Nein.“ 

„Okay“, sagte Hermine und runzelte jedoch kurz darauf die Stirn. „…ging es bei der Wette überhaupt um den Ball?“ 

Draco grinste und wirbelte sie erneut eine halbe Drehung herum, ehe er seinen ehemaligen Hauskameraden einen warnenden Blick entgegenschickte.  
„Nein, Granger, es ging bei der Wette nicht um den Ball“, antwortete er ihr in einem Tonfall, als würde er einem Kleinkind erklären müssen, dass die Welt eine Kugel ist. 

„Oh…“ Mehr konnte sie im Augenblick nicht von sich geben. Viel zu wirr waren die Gedanken, die wild durch ihren Kopf rasten und ihr Herz schien gerade Überstunden zu machen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Malfoy das nicht bemerken würde. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich zugegeben, dass er nur wegen ihr hier war? Dass er nicht fernbleiben konnte, weil er… was? Sie sehen wollte? Mit ihr tanzen wollte? 

Die letzten Takte des Lieds verklangen und das nächste wurde auch schon sogleich angestimmt. Das letzte, ehe die Uhr Mitternacht schlagen würde und sich die Tanzfläche, auf der es bisher recht gesittet zuging, sich in einen Zoo verwandeln würde. So hatte sie es zumindest immer empfunden, denn die richtige Party stieg jährlich nach dem Feuerwerk und das war normalerweise Hermines Stichwort, den Ball zu verlassen. 

Die ersten Klänge von Auld lang syne füllten die Halle und die Stimmung schlug augenblicklich um. Das waren die letzten Minuten vor dem Jahreswechsel und die Zeit, in der die Melancholie und die Vorfreude zu gleichen Teilen beinahe schon greifbar waren. Eigentlich war das auch die Zeit, in der sie selbst bei ihren Freunden stand und regelmäßig eine Träne verdrückte. Sie liebte dieses Lied und seit dem Krieg hatte es noch eine viel mächtigere Bedeutung bekommen und gehörte zum Jahreswechsel dazu, wie Mrs Norris zu Filch. Auch Malfoy hatte zwischenzeitlich bemerkt, welches Lied gespielt wurde und schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. 

„Auld lang syne…“, sagte er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. 

„Ja…“, hauchte Hermine und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Sie hatte im Moment nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, nach Ron und Harry zu suchen. 

„Weist du was Granger, deine Freunde haben dich das ganze Jahr. Ich bin heute egoistisch.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er sie wieder an sich und ehe Hermine sich versehen konnte, lag sie in seinen Armen und ließ sich langsam zu den Klängen der Musik hin und her wiegen. Sie wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen. Es würde sowieso nur den Augenblick ruinieren, entschied sie. Er hatte Recht, sie sah Harry und Ron beinahe jeden dritten Tag. Und Malfoy sah sie nun mal nur am Silvesterabend, auch, wenn dieser Gedankengang wirklich seltsam war und sie bei Gelegenheit wirklich einmal genauer darüber nachdenken sollte, was das hier eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte. Doch für den Moment schloss sie einfach die Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss den Tanz, der vermutlich sowieso viel zu schnell wieder enden würde. 

„Weißt du, was gesagt wird?“ Seine leisen Worte drangen an ihre Ohren und sie hob den Kopf ein Stück und öffnete ihre Augen, nur um in sein schmunzelndes Gesicht zu blicken. Sie blinzelte. 

„Was wird denn gesagt?“, fragte sie ihn. Und wo kam auf einmal diese unglaubliche Hitze her, setzte sie direkt eine weitere Frage in Gedanken an. Er war viel zu nah und in seinen grauen Augen tobte ein Sturm, den sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. 

„Es wird gesagt, so wie man die letzten Minuten im alten Jahr verbringt, wird das neue Jahr für einen werden.“ Sie hatten mittlerweile aufgehört sich zur Musik zu bewegen, obwohl das Lied noch nicht zu Ende war. 

Hermine spürte, wie sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen legte, während sie ihm antwortete. „Ist das so?“ 

„Ja. Also eigentlich würde ich dir jetzt vorschlagen, dass du, wenn du nicht das nächste Jahr mit mir verbringen möchtest, jetzt besser deine Freunde suchen solltest, wenn ich ein Gentleman wäre. Aber da ich ein egoistischer Slytherin bin…“, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sein Griff um ihren Körper verstärkte sich kaum merklich, doch dennoch bekam Hermine es mit. 

„Das ist schon okay…“, traute sie sich zu sagen und schaffte es damit, dass Draco verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Die letzten Klänge des alten, schottischen Liedes verklangen und sämtliche Blicke in der großen Halle wandten sich nach oben. Der Schneefall hatte zwischenzeitlich aufgehört und die verzauberte Decke offenbarte nichts weiter als schwarzen Nachthimmel über ihren Köpfen. „…so ein Jahr ist wirklich immer unglaublich lang.“ 

Dracos lautes Lachen wurde von den ersten Explosionen des Feuerwerks verschluckt, welches sich nun in seiner vollen Pracht über ihren Köpfen offenbarte und auch Hermine stieg in sein Lachen ein, während sich das alte Jahr verabschiedete und einem neuen Platz machte.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Malfoy“, sagte Hermine, noch ehe alle um sie herum in lautes Gebrüll ausbrachen um den Jahreswechsel gebührend zu feiern. 

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Granger!“ 

FINITE


End file.
